<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>博君一肖原来是为了给别人挡热搜？！ by Schinz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751622">博君一肖原来是为了给别人挡热搜？！</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schinz/pseuds/Schinz'>Schinz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bjyx, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 先婚后爱, 按头CP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:20:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schinz/pseuds/Schinz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>二流爱豆演员战 x 二流舞担赛车手博<br/>娱乐圈按头恋爱<br/>私设：两人同在一间娱乐公司，同一个经纪人</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo &amp; Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 热搜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>狗仔伟卓坐在唧哇哇唧娱乐公司老板马丹妮的办公桌一端，把前一天拍到的数张照片铺在桌子上。照片里是唧哇哇唧当家花旦和投资人互相在某个停车场热吻的照片，虽然背景很暗，但一眼能看到当家花旦的意乱情迷，和投资人在她胸前揉捏的手。</p><p>“你们家大花出演该投资人的戏快要上了吧？爆出这个瓜，热搜起码可以上几轮啊。”</p><p>“如果你要公关，我要这个数。不然……” 伟卓伸出手掌来比划了一下。</p><p>马丹妮接过照片，忍着内心憋屈，仔细端详一番。照片拍得很清晰，假如流出了一定爆破力惊人。当家花旦现在是唧哇哇唧的摇钱树，一定不能倒的。但是，伟卓要的钱也大大超出了她的预料。凭着娱乐公司尽量不为艺人花钱的理念，马丹妮想着如何才能讨价还价一番。</p><p>在照片的右上角，还能看到两个互相搀扶的人影，一个的手搭在另一个人的肩上，另一个则是被搂着腰。两个人身高相若，在暗色背景中也能看出来眉清目秀的男生。</p><p>这两人，好像也是唧哇哇唧的艺人啊？</p><p>马丹妮心生一计，和伟卓说：“不谈钱了，不如我们一料换一料吧？”</p><p> </p><p>昨天晚上，酒吧强烈的节奏里，某三线爱豆团体的忙内叫上了同公司玩得好的哥哥们，举杯消愁。</p><p>“啊我要退圈我要退圈啊！” 弟弟仰天长啸。</p><p>“这什么狗公司啊！理念只有一个，把人带回去，藏起来。我出道即退休啊呜呜呜。” 弟弟一把眼泪一把鼻涕地控诉自己的公司有多狗，让他们本可成为内娱天团的组合至今在家抠脚。</p><p>肖战拍拍忙内的后背，劝他说现在行业不景气，叫他想开点可以搞搞别的副业。</p><p>“你看，隔壁组合的舞担还开赛车呢。”</p><p>突然被cue到的王一博抬起头，看了看肖战。他今晚一直在灌自己酒精，不是因为郁闷，只是这种暂时麻醉神经的感觉很爽，有如开赛车。</p><p>“你们团最近怎么样？” 王一博开口。</p><p>“不怎么样，公司要粉丝集资才给出专辑。你们呢？” 肖战回复。</p><p>“我们团有一位韩国成员，因为限韩全团活动暂停。”</p><p>“哎同是天涯沦落人，兄弟敬你一杯。”肖战坐到王一博旁边。</p><p> </p><p>两个小时后，肖战和王一博互相搀扶着走出酒吧。</p><p>“诶，前面那个女的不是我们同公司的前辈吗？” 王一博喝醉了步履踉跄但眼力还是很好。</p><p>“走了走了不要看了，说不定附近有狗仔，别被拍到了。” 肖战一语成谶。</p><p> </p><p>肖战家离得近，不用打车步行就可抵达。肖战看看王一博的情况，决定大发善心让他在自己家凑合一晚。打开门脱鞋锁门的功夫，身边如烂泥般的人突然如有神助，火速把鞋脱了直奔卧室。</p><p>卧槽，肖战心里不妙，这家伙第一次来，怎么认路这么神速。怎么又没声音了，他莫不是睡床上了吧。</p><p>还真是，王一博直接和衣趴在肖战床上，已经睡着。肖战好人做到底，帮他把袜子外衣都脱掉，再费劲塞到被子里。好在这是一张双人床，把王一博往床边推一推空出的位置再睡三个肖战都有余。</p><p>肖战也很累，火速洗漱以后就上床睡觉了。</p><p>因为醉酒，王一博睡得不是很安慰，左翻身右翻身的，终于翻到一个躯体旁。睡着了的王一博对身边这个人的气味很是满意，不由挪得近一点。把他当人形靠枕一样，把胳膊和腿都搭在这个人的身上，箍得死死的，再把自己的脸埋进这个人的颈弯，嗅着他的气息再沉入梦乡。</p><p>而肖战在睡梦中根本没意识到发生了什么，但是被压着的感觉竟然带来了安全感，他也继续安睡。</p><p>一直到第二天中午。</p><p> </p><p>肖战一醒来，发现王一博的鼻尖贴着自己的后颈，自己的身体被王一博的长手长脚箍着，整个人都在王一博怀里。什么鬼！他惊得猛一推，把王一博也推醒了。</p><p>想不到王一博比他更慌，毕竟肖战还记得发生了什么，王一博自己则是从酒吧出来以后就断片。他紧张兮兮地查看自己的衣物，很像怕肖战会对自己图谋不轨一样。两人<br/>
赶紧复盘了一下昨晚的回忆，好在也没发生什么。</p><p>“肖战，战哥，真的抱歉。我不但睡了你的床，睡姿还这么。。。”</p><p>“没事没事，你没吐就好，现在头痛吗？”</p><p>来不及互相寒暄，两个人的手机就先后响起来。经纪人x姐给两个人都发了信息，叫他们速回电话。</p><p>两人一合计，不好表现出孤男寡男共处一室的事实，决定先让肖战给经纪人回话。电话一拨出，x姐就马上接了，先客套地问肖战最近过得怎么样。</p><p>其实不怪x姐没带好队，毕竟公司艺人多，资源少，x姐一人管理三个小糊团，已然心力交瘁。没有行程的时候，她就干脆放羊式管理，让艺人爱干什么干什么去。所以x姐已经有一段时间没有和肖战联络过了。</p><p>但x姐的下一句话就很惊悚了。</p><p>“阿战你昨晚没和王一博怎么样吧？”</p><p>王一博和肖战面面相觑，是谁把他们供出来的？！那么大个人了，喝点酒也没啥的吧。</p><p>王一博忍不住开口：“x姐，我是一博，昨晚我喝得有点多，就在肖战这里留宿了一晚。”</p><p>“哦，一博，你也在，那就更好。我就直接说了吧，昨天你们俩被狗仔拍到了，今天照片已发出来就上了热搜。”</p><p>啊？！他们两个小糊咖，何德何能上热搜啊。</p><p>“x姐，那怎么办啊，要不要花钱降热搜啊？” 肖战小心翼翼地问道。</p><p>“哎你们两个孩子真是傻，有水花好过无水花，黑红好过默默无名。平时我们买热搜还要被老板骂大手大脚，现在有免费增加曝光率的事情，一定要好好利用啊。”</p><p>听到电话那一头没有作声，两人仿佛虚心听教的样子，x姐继续讲课。</p><p>“我也不怕实话和你们说，老板说这一条热搜是用来挡当家花旦的大瓜的。热度转瞬即逝，你们好好营业一下，这是为了你们团里的哥哥弟弟着想。”</p><p>“怎，怎么营业啊？” 王一博一时间有点懵。</p><p>啊！x姐气上心头，这班小孩红不起来还真是有原因，之前左叮嘱右叮嘱还让他们上媒体课，现在一到实操就全忘了。</p><p>“卖腐！你们两个给我卖腐！现在小姑娘都吃这一套。暧昧些，没事就微博互动。我待会儿帮你们找一找通告的机会，上节目之后记得要多对视，多笑！”x姐激动到声音高八度。</p><p>“不和你们说了，我今天很多事做，接到通告以后再通知你们。”x姐把电话挂了。</p><p>王一博和肖战各自消化了一下x姐的信息，总结出来，公司是要按头他们俩结成CP。两人沉默了一会儿。</p><p>“战哥，我呢，真不想被按头。热度过了就过了吧，没必要故意卖腐。”王一博一字一顿地说。他希望自己能说得圆润一点，毕竟自己不想这样红起来，谁知道对方想不想红呢。他对肖战印象挺好的，但之前毕竟没怎么交往过。</p><p>肖战也松了一口气。他也不想炒CP，不红就不红吧，在戏里做个男三号男四号，下班以后还可以找好朋友吃吃饭喝喝酒，不挺好的吗。人红是非多，他不想去趟这个浑水。</p><p>“好啊，我们也不用勉强彼此，就顺其自然吧。”</p><p>王一博在肖战家洗了个澡，又借了件肖战的衣服，就先告辞了。</p><p>两人没想到的是，这条热搜竟然热度爆表，转发评论的路人越来越多。因为之前太糊，连物料都很少，各自组合的团粉沉寂好久。现在好不容易逮到自家哥哥的照片，自然万分激动，大力向路人安利哥哥的绝世美颜。糊是最好的滤镜，路人们也不吝赞美两位糊咖，一时间网络上和和美美。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 聚会</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>二流爱豆演员战 x 二流舞担赛车手博<br/>娱乐圈按头恋爱<br/>私设：两人同在一间娱乐公司，同一个经纪人</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>王一博走出了肖战家，不知道为什么，觉得此刻天空特别明朗，空气特别清新，心情也特别好。</p><p>应该是因为新认识了一个好朋友的原因吧。他一边微笑一边想。</p><p> </p><p>此刻，在网络上，一个特别容易磕上头的小粉丝看了新爆出来的#王一博肖战酒醉互搂热搜，又看了两人的安利美图和视频，决定要为她的小墙头们创一个新的超话。</p><p>她其实没觉得两个人一定是恋情，但是好朋友之间的感情也很好磕啊。总之两个美少年站在一起就是赏心悦目，人间美景值得一看。</p><p>叫什么好呢？战、博、肖、王。。。战山为王？嗯，肖战好像更温柔包容一点，王一博热情直接，谁占谁为王？哎，算了，博，博，博什么好呢？博君一肖吧！</p><p>她开开心心地申请了博君一肖超话，想不到很快就有几十个姐妹相应，于是该CP超话就此创立。</p><p> </p><p>王一博下午的时候想起这是他答应和粉丝直播的日子里，他身上依然穿着肖战的浅蓝条纹衬衫，看了一下镜子，觉得还是挺好看的，就这么穿着直播吧。</p><p>王一博心里赞了一下肖战的品味。而且，衣服上沾染的洗衣液味道真好闻，下次要问一下他买的是哪个牌子。</p><p>开始直播之后，他发现今天进来的粉丝竟然比往常要多得多。应该是因为热搜的原因吧。</p><p>“大家好，我是王一博。嗯，匆忙的一周过去了一半，大家还好吗？我这个星期也有努力工作，有去舞蹈室练舞，也有去车队练习。”王一博一边看之前准备的小抄，一边对着摄像头尽量自然的说话。</p><p>“哥哥在看小抄哈哈哈哈哈”<br/>
“哥哥和我们聊聊天就好，不需要打底稿啦”<br/>
“一博一博你瘦了，妈妈好心疼”</p><p>“团队里面的大家都很好，虽然我们现在因为一些原因，不能登上回归的舞台，但我们很想大家。我们也在不断准备着，希望当我们回来时，能为大家献上最完美的表演。”王一博完全忽略弹幕，一字一句念完了自己的稿子。</p><p>也不是他不想看，就是有些弹幕飘的太快了，盯着眼睛会疼。反正他的粉丝来来去去就是那几句，叫他好好休息，不要打太多游戏，好好吃饭，开心最重要。实至名归的姐姐粉和妈妈粉。王一博很感谢粉丝对他的关心，虽然是公众人物，他却不喜欢过多的把自己的私生活暴露给粉丝。保持一点距离就很好。</p><p>刚刚出道那会，有一次表演完后，一个黑粉端着一盆红油漆冲到舞台上。王一博下意识扬起手臂一躲，手臂和衣襟上都沾到了血红的颜色。当是他不知道这是什么，心悸了好久。还有电话号码被黄牛卖出来，一天几百个电话打爆。虽然不红，但这些经历足够让他心生抵触。</p><p>能坚持到现在，真的只是对舞台的热爱。而且，同样重要的是，工资也不错。人总要吃饭是吧。</p><p>“哥哥昨天上热搜了，是和隔壁团的肖战出去喝酒了吗？”<br/>
“热搜里你们相互扶着走，小宝不是喝醉了吧？”<br/>
“甜甜昨晚出去喝酒了吗？”</p><p>嗯，果然，要躲躲不过。王一博才不想告诉粉丝他最后在肖战家住了一晚，决定避重就轻讲点不重要的。</p><p>“我们团和隔壁团因为都是在一个公司里，所以大家都是好朋友。”</p><p>“哥哥和肖战熟吗？”<br/>
“是不是肖战想要蹭我们哥哥炒作啊”</p><p>“我和战哥之前交往不多，但最近发现他人很好，是个可以结交的朋友。战哥对我也很照顾。”好了，差不多了，王一博决定要结束这个话题。</p><p>“一博今天的衣服很好看哦，不是你之前的风格呢”<br/>
“一博最近决定要换风格了吗？”<br/>
“姐妹们我怎么觉得这件衣服有点眼熟。。。”</p><p>“之前我有提过关于粉丝福利哦，大家有什么想看的呢。。” 王一博铁了心不答腔。</p><p>粉丝便继续在弹幕上七嘴八舌讨论要看王一博跳舞还是玩滑板。</p><p> </p><p>在网络的某处，刚刚开通博君一肖超话的粉丝也在看王一博的直播，她也觉得那件衬衫有点眼熟。淡蓝色的衬衫就像一阵夏天的风，很适合被某位学长穿在身上。连平时自诩酷盖的王一博穿上后，都有一种乖宝宝的感觉。</p><p>小聪明突然瞳孔地震，这件衣服她见过！就在上星期的快本，肖战的团是节目嘉宾。男团的成员众多，当时感觉台上乌央乌央站了好多人。她马上翻出快本的视频，果然节目里肖战就是穿着这样一件衬衫。</p><p>莫非！难道！我磕的CP是真的？！</p><p>天啊，这样就磕到了，他俩进展也太快了吧！</p><p> </p><p>过没几天，忙内约肖战吃饭，还想叫上团里有空的哥哥们。有了前车之鉴，肖战建议不如来他家吃火锅，不怕被拍到之余，吃完火锅大家还可以在家打个游戏看个电影什么的。</p><p>“顺便叫上王一博吧。”肖战说。</p><p>“哥，你们真的组CP啦？”</p><p>“屁，没有，就觉得他是个不错的朋友。你和xxx和xxx不都和他玩得挺好吗。叫他过来吃个饭怎么啦。”</p><p>于是王一博就被忙内拉到了‘战哥家一夜游 + 糊团团建’的微信组里。刚好车队的赞助商某饮品届巨头发了一箱未上市新品，是百香果味的啤酒，王一博便顺手拿了几听去肖战家。</p><p> </p><p>虽然团糊，人还是有事业心的。团员们各有事忙，当晚能来的不过四五个，也足够热闹了。王一博赶到的时候，人都来齐就差他一个。</p><p>男孩子们的聚会总是闹哄哄，大家劈里啪啦地帮忙切菜，收拾桌子，一边嘻嘻哈哈打闹。不冻的啤酒不好喝，王一博自来熟地把啤酒塞到了冰箱里，转头就过去帮忙备菜。</p><p>肖战虽说不是队长，指挥起团员来还是一套一套的，很快，火锅就上桌了。为了照顾不吃辣的人，锅底非常委曲求全的做了鸳鸯锅，各种调料一字摆在厨房，想吃油碟还是麻酱都可以自己拿。</p><p>王一博坐在热烈聊天吹水的餐桌上，仿佛回到练习生时期大家相亲有爱的场面。他的团感情也很好，只不过人数较少再加上天南地北相隔，距离上一次聚会已经很久了。</p><p>肖战并不算特别多话，但他是那种控场的人。有谁在吐槽就捧个哏，发现谁久没说话就cue一下。王一博觉得肖战在火锅的烟雾缭绕中笑得特别好看。“你们战哥人真的特别好，又帅，不红没天理啊。”他偏过头和忙内说。</p><p>“那当然，我们团里人人都喜欢他。” 忙内很骄傲。</p><p>王一博突然心里小咯噔一下，有点不爽。‘人人都喜欢他’，怎么回事？！</p><p> </p><p>吃完火锅后，有几个人要先走，剩下来的忙内和王一博决定看电影。</p><p>“我想看昆池岩。” 忙内发言。</p><p>“讲什么的？” 王一博发问。</p><p>“一个关于勇气和直面恐惧的故事。” 忙内深谙语言艺术，应该是在媒体课上好好听课的了。</p><p>肖战家里没有电视，只有一个投影仪，所以看电影的时候要关上客厅灯。观影过程中，王一博被吓得不轻，已经胡乱打了忙内好几下。</p><p>“一博你怕就躲我后边。”肖战看不下去，轻声对王一博说。</p><p>得到许可后王一博飞速滚到肖战身后，双臂环抱肖战把他当人形盾牌，只在他肩上抬起眼看发生了什么。一害怕，整个脸就挨在肖战背上。</p><p>这样一来，肖战整个人就等于被王一博抱在怀里。因为没有王一博那么惊慌失措，肖战觉得现在的情形有点尴尬。男生细细的呼吸就在颈后，身体的温度通过拥抱不断传递。如果没有黑暗作屏障，暧昧指数简直要爆表。</p><p>“现在发生了什么，可以看了吗？” 王一博的声音瓮声瓮气地从背后传来。</p><p>“可以看了，一博你不要抱我这么紧。” 肖战捏一捏王一博的手以作鼓励。</p><p>可能觉得这么抱着真的不像话吧，王一博松开了怀抱，稍微移到肖战的身侧。作为代替品，他握住了肖战的手。</p><p>呃，好吧，握手总比拥抱要好点吧。肖战在内心扶额：可能，带着一群弟弟就是这种感受吧。（忙内：没有！哥我就没有这样骚扰过你！）</p><p>不过，也不反感，王一博的手稍大，可以完全覆盖着肖战的手。手心温热，指甲修剪平滑，稍用力地抓着肖战。</p><p>黑暗中的王一博，眼睛亮晶晶地反射银幕的光，非常专注害怕的样子一点都不酷盖，有点可爱。肖战端详了一下，小声对王一博说：</p><p>“我操王一博你抓太紧了，快放手。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 初吻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>电影看到一半，忙内就收到了x姐的电话。</p><p>“阿弟，明天的那个媒体采访，助理会早上7:30过来找你。今晚要订好闹钟啊。”</p><p>“……哦，对对，好啊好啊。” 忙内忘记了有这一茬。</p><p>“……，xxx你是不是忘记了明天有采访啊？” x姐开始有要骂人的倾向。“你今晚吃的是什么？”</p><p>“……火，火锅。” 忙内战战兢兢。</p><p>“火锅？！xxx你有没有搞错！明天你上镜就肿成猪头了！”</p><p>忙内低头听训，不敢反驳。</p><p>“现在给我滚去睡觉！”x姐一声暴怒之后挂了电话。</p><p>忙内连忙脚底抹油，半分钟之间就和肖战王一博道别并溜出了门。满室黑暗中，仅有两个人肩靠肩、膝盖抵膝盖地看着银幕上播出的恐怖片。</p><p>在肖战抗议之后，王一博不敢再搞什么拖手、背后环抱之类的小动作，只静静靠在肖战身边。能够贴着战哥身体一侧，也算偷得一些温热的安全感。</p><p>王一博其实很怕看恐怖片，也不喜欢黑暗。他不明白为什么有人愿意让别人去吓自己。王一博很小就一个人在家过一整晚，因为害怕还整夜开着灯，那时没有人告诉他那些可怕的东西不是真的。这些童年的恐惧就留到了现在。</p><p> </p><p>电影放完打开灯以后，肖战才发现原来王一博的害怕不是装的，他的小脸煞白，表情也有点恍惚。肖战想：真是的，怕就早说啊，没必要撑着。（战啊，你忘了是谁把博子的手打掉的吗）</p><p>“我……帮你收拾一下桌子吧。” 王一博不想那么快走，于是开始乖乖地干起家务。</p><p>“你还怕啊，一博？”</p><p>“那电影后劲挺大的，我得缓缓。”</p><p>肖战看了一下时间，已经凌晨两点了。要是现在放王一博走，他回家以后不知道睡不睡得好。好吧，帮人帮到底，送佛送到西。“你要是不介意的话，今晚在我这里凑合睡吧。”</p><p>王一博很明显地喜上眉梢，嘴边隐约显出一对括号。“谢谢哥！”</p><p> </p><p>临寝前，床边，王一博举起手发誓。</p><p>“战哥，这次我会睡的好好的，保证不压到你，不踢到你。”他熟门熟路地躺到左侧靠墙的位置，把身体卷起来对着墙，一动不动。一声“晚安”瓮声瓮气地从被子里传出来，很快就变成轻轻的呼吸声。</p><p>肖战关了灯，也上了床。不一会儿就意识模糊起来。</p><p>半梦半醒间，有个人翻了身，一只手臂从肖战颈后穿过来，另一只手臂也顺势搭在肖战身上。他再一次落入了一个温暖的怀抱中。身后的人被肖战的发丝刺到鼻子，不清不楚地嘟囔了几声。肖战下意识把头发拨拨开，不要刺着后面的人。王一博在他后脑勺拱来拱去，终于找到一个舒服的点，把下巴搁在肖战的脑袋上。</p><p>在肖战身边总有莫名心安的感觉。</p><p>月光透过窗帘洒落一室清辉，在肖战的双人床上，王一博和肖战两人浑然不觉陷入甜蜜梦乡，在靠近右侧床沿的地方睡成一个大勺子一个小勺子靠在一起。</p><p>一夜安稳。</p><p> </p><p>日光正好。肖战一睁开眼就发现有什么不对劲。吗的王一博又把他当人肉抱枕了。</p><p>“王一博！”</p><p>枕边人瞬间被震醒。</p><p> </p><p>两个人洗漱后，肖战决定认真和王一博聊一聊。</p><p>“一博，每次你来我这里过夜，都要把我当抱枕。你这样我会怀疑你是不是真的要和我搞CP的。” 肖战坐在餐桌旁，认真对王一博说。</p><p>“……战哥，真的抱歉。我也不知道为什么，我只是把你当哥哥，真的。” 王一博头发乱糟糟地盖在额头上，皮肤很白，看起来很奶。“而且，你不是介意组CP嘛。”</p><p>“组CP也要真情实感才可以啊。我们之间又没有那种来电的感觉。”</p><p>王一博脑袋刚睡醒不是很清醒，突然靠近把自己嘴唇在肖战唇上贴了一下。“那这样有没有感觉？”</p><p>刚刚肖战只觉得自己的脸突然被什么撞了一下，实话实说：“太快了，没什么感觉。”</p><p>“那这样呢？”</p><p>王一博走到肖战身边，用手臂环绕肖战的腰，再慢慢把头靠过去，有点珍重的，轻轻吻了一下肖战的下唇。</p><p>柔软的触感。</p><p>肖战双唇微启，回应了这个吻。阳光下的定格。被照亮的睫毛。两个少年黑色和棕色头发靠在一起的头。</p><p>结束时，两个人飞速弹到餐桌的两端。心跳如鼓，心有余悸。</p><p>妈呀，也太有感觉了吧，好可怕。肖战下意识摸摸被吻到的地方。</p><p>难道我真的喜欢上了战哥？王一博皱眉。</p><p>两人几乎同时开口：</p><p>“一博你今天不是还有一个通告吗？” “战哥我不打扰了，差不多要回去了。” </p><p> </p><p>“王一博冰箱里你带来的啤酒没有喝完，记得拿走啊。” </p><p>“没事，你留着吧。” 王一博穿鞋，低着头不敢看肖战，快速地逃之夭夭。</p><p> </p><p>然后肖战在桌边坐了好一会儿才回过神来。</p><p> </p><p>中午的时候，肖战发现自己被x姐拉进来微信群“唧哇哇唧 – 营业CP – 博君一肖”。里面，当然还有自己的按头对象王一博。</p><p>X姐：阿战和一博啊，我开了这个微信群用来沟通关于你们CP的相关信息。<br/>
x姐：这样我就不用单独通知了。<br/>
x姐：知道你们不想营业。王一博都和我说了。但最近接到的通告都要求是你们双人的。<br/>
x姐：难得有机会，要乖啊。<br/>
x姐：之前我说的过分了，你们只要自然交流就好，好吗？<br/>
x姐：时候到了会给你们结绑的。<br/>
肖战：[我太难了.gif]<br/>
肖战：姐，博君一肖是什么，CP名吗？<br/>
肖战：真的不需要整这么多花里胡哨的<br/>
x姐：是你们CP粉给你们起的名字啊，都不刷微博的吗[呲牙]</p><p>啊？！连CP粉都有了？肖战觉得他可能低估了热搜的威力。</p><p>X姐拿到的这个通告还是很好的。他们两个人都可以上《拜托了冰箱》，虽然是网综，但主持人有何老师，过往的点击率不错，内容也清水。无论是厨艺小能手或者地狱厨神，都有能表现出彩的地方。</p><p>在上《拜托了冰箱》的通告前，两个人没有再见面，也没有联络。肖战觉得有点尴尬，最大的问题是自己为什么不反感和王一博的亲密接触。他回想起那个餐桌边的吻，要是当时两人没有停下来，一个吻可以发展成什么样旖旎的画面。他不敢再想下去。</p><p>在录制现场化妆的时候，肖战并没有看到王一博。王一博几乎在开录前一刻才冲进来，已经带着妆，不停给所有人道歉，说从排舞那里赶过来路上太堵了。</p><p> </p><p>灯光亮起来，棚里何老师和嘉尔一唱一和地介绍各位嘉宾。根据x姐的指示，王一博和肖战是被当成一对好朋友一起被介绍的。</p><p>何老师：“今天节目里来了一对非常要好的朋友，王一博和肖战。之前一博和战战还被拍到一起上热搜了，是吧？”</p><p>两人一起点头。</p><p>王一博：“之前我和战哥，还有同公司里的一些朋友晚上出去聚了一下。我有点不舒服，是战哥好心照顾我扶着我，才被拍到的。”</p><p>解释的合情合理。</p><p>嘉尔：“那你们认识在哪里认识的？”</p><p>肖战：“在公司的月度考核评比，我记得一博跳舞跳得特别好，又会rap，我一下就记住了。”</p><p>“没有，我早就认识你了。”王一博突然开麦。</p><p>肖战心里一惊，自己说的明明是台本的内容。王一博来得急，没怎么看台本，鬼晓得要说些什么出来。</p><p>“战哥之前不是参加选秀节目出道的吗，在出道夜，我作为‘帮帮跳’的嘉宾来过现场。”</p><p>“那时第一次见到战哥，哇，真帅，眼睛好像会说话，唱歌特别深情。那天晚上我就想问你拿联络方式了，可惜人太多了没有机会。”王一博做回忆状。</p><p>肖战做出惊喜的样子，趁镜头没拍到，狠狠掐了王一博一下。王一博没有缩，脸上还是带着笑，好像不痛一样。</p><p>今天王一博是什么回事？肖战思忖，不是说不炒CP嘛，他怎么还来劲了的感觉。不过，他真的不知道王一博这么早就关注到他了。那晚他一直担心自己会以第几名出道以及高音会不会破掉，没来得及关注其他人。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>没有写完哦</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>